The Devotion of a Flower
by ChiisaiTenshiAnit
Summary: As she cleared the snow that clung to me, she quietly laughed. Then she dropped her umbrella and… held me close. She slowly took a step back and looked into my eyes one last time.     "See you soon" she said in farewell.
1. Chapter 1: At First Sight

-6 years ago-

_"Don't sneak up on people like that!" she shouted furiously._

_She placed her hands firmly against her hips while stepping heavily towards me. When she was within reach, she slightly leaned forward, giving me a stern glare as she did. I believe her intentions were to intimidate but I responded by staring down at her with my unchanging expression._

_Eventually, she gave in and stood back upright. "I guess I can forgive you for now" she said with a sigh as she bent over to pick up her fallen umbrella. Then she turned away and crouched into her former position._

_Curious, I stepped forward and looked over her. "Isn't it pretty? I've never seen anything like it!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide in admiration. I examined the object more closely. It glistened more so than the snow that encircled it and had 6 distinct petals. It was pale blue in colour and the shape resembled a snowflake._

_"I'm not very good at taking care of plants..." she said, suddenly saddened."But, I can't just leave it here all by itself." I observed our surroundings more thoroughly; it was an odd location in contrast. It grew behind a recreational area that must have been vacant for years, in the midst of nowhere._

_I removed the cover off of an empty jar and carefully placed it over, sheltering it. "It's perfect!" she said, turning to face me. "Thank you!" Afterwards, she stood up and reached for something in her pocket. "It's that time already?..." she said with disappointment. She looked down at her mobile awhile longer before putting it away._

_With her free hand, she gently wiped off the snow that fell onto her dress. Then she looked at me with this… smile. "So, how about meeting here again tomorrow?" she asked, a buoyant expression on her face._

_Without comprehension, I slowly nodded once. "Promise?" she pressed, giving me this penetrating look. I nodded again, more willingly this time._

_"You have to prove it" she said, testing me. She brought her hand towards me and exposed her smallest finger as she folded the rest into her palm. I looked upon her hand that was placed between us. I stared, not knowing what to make of it before looking at her once more. She sighed and reached for the hand opposing hers. She shaped it into the same form before forcing our smallest fingers together. "There, you promised" she said contently. She moved our hands together in a vertical motion, then releasing. 'What a childish gesture…' I thought._

_As she cleared the snow that clung to me, she quietly laughed. Then she dropped her umbrella and… held me securely. She slowly took a step back and looked into my eyes one last time. "See you soon" she said in farewell._

_With her umbrella, she turned and ran in the opposite direction. I saw the last of her auburn waves before she disappeared into the snowfall._

_I was left alone with the flower._

-First day of University-

"Ulquiorra! Hey, I'm talking to you!" he shouted through the bustling crowds. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration.

Kurosaki Ichigo was not a person of high priority but I had to admit, he was one of the few that made the last of my senior years tolerable. "Damn it, you bastard!" he said as he paced himself beside me.

"What do you wish to infuriate me with this time?" I kept my eyes closed to lessen the commotion.

"You haven't changed since high school, you know that?" he criticized.

"Is that a resolution I should pursue?"

"It's time to man-up and stop being a jack ass all the time!"

"I am satisfied with who I am" I said, giving him a provoked stare. "Perhaps you should deem an alteration."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he bellowed, deafening me.

"I thought that was you, Ichigo" she said from behind. She made her way towards us and took hold of his hand.

It still astounds me how a woman such as Kuchiki Rukia, who is a relatively attractive being, could be present with an imbecile such as Kurosaki. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked, irritated.

"I was looking for you too" Kuchiki answered. Then she had a jesting expression. "Were you worried?"

"Who said I was worried?" Kurosaki pressed, looking away from her.

"Then what's with the foolish look on your face?" she questioned with a shrewd grin.

"I-it's nothing! Stop with these damn assumptions already!" Kurosaki glowered.

Kuchiki had an outburst of laughter. "Overprotective, aren't we?"

Much to her surprise, he pulled her towards him and brought his face briefly upon hers. "Hell with it…" he said and met her lips once more. I sighed and walked away to avoid any more unnecessary discomfort.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! …Oh, I'm sorry!"

I heard these anxious cries coming from the approaching crowd but I gave it little notice. Until, I saw something glisten.

"S-sorry!"

…Resembling a snowflake.

* I was already late for the Culinary Club's first meeting and with all these people crowding the hallways, didn't make my situation any better. "Excuse me! Pardon me!" I bumped into someone else. "Oh, I'm sorry!"_'Gosh, I'm going to be so late!'_I thought. I ran into another person, more roughly this time. "S-sorry!"

I was finally able to push my way through the crowd. _'Freedom!'_…But as clumsy as ever, I had to trip the moment I was out. Just as I thought I was about to fall flat on my face, I felt a pair of strong arms grab hold of me.

As my head rested against their chest, I could hear the steady beating of their heart. "I'm so sorry! I-I tripped and thanks for catching me!"

Then I looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes and… I felt my breath taken away. As I quickly memorized his features, he had black hair that briefly passed his chin in length and perfect, ghostly-pale skin. I also noticed he had a dark upper lip which was partially parted, allowing me to feel the coolness of his breath. But what made him truly extraordinary was the tattoo stained beneath his stunning, green eyes. A teal-coloured tear streamed down each of his cheeks in a thin line… making him appear as if he was weeping. "Be cautious of your surroundings, woman" he said solemnly, breaking my trance.

I swiftly backed away from his hold and straightened myself. "I-I'm sorry…" As I looked to the ground, I could feel the blush on my cheeks worsen.

Suddenly, his hand reached past my face, taking my breath again. It was so close that I could feel the warmth emit off of his skin. I felt him gently tug at one of my hairpins. I slowly looked up and… he was mesmerizing. As if he noticed me watching, his green eyes met mine again and I couldn't help but feel powerless. He glided his hand from my hairpin, catching my hair afterwards. He slowly brought the few strands towards him as it was slipping through his fingers.

Casually, he placed his hands into his pockets and gazed at me a little longer before walking by. As he passed, I couldn't help but turn after him. He continued to walk away and for a moment, he looked back. Then he disappeared into the crowd.

As I placed a hand over my pounding heart, the other touched my hairpin with his presence still lingering. *

I carefully elevated the glass jar and wiped it with an unsoiled cloth. I watched it intently as it took a breath of the wind.

_"So, how about meeting here again tomorrow?"_

I continued to gaze.

_"Promise?"_

I stood there a moment longer before covering it once more.

_"See you soon."_


	2. Chapter 2: Rekindle

-Late autumn-

* _"Be cautious of your surroundings, woman."_

That was the last thing he had said to me. Actually, that was the last time I ever saw him. _'But why is he going in there?'_With whatever courage I had left, I followed him.

He had disappeared so quickly. _'Where did he go?'_I thought anxiously.

"Hey, beautiful" said a gruff voice from behind me. I felt my heart twist. "You seem lost, sweetheart."

As I turned around, it was hard to see him in the shadows. But I could tell that he was enormous from his moonlit silhouette. "N-no, I'm not lost." I almost squeaked.

"Is that right?" I heard him lick his lips as he approached closer. I suddenly lost my voice. My eyes were beginning to tear up and my body shook tremendously...

_'Escape, you fool'_ someone told me in my subconscious. _It was… his voice._"I-I actually go h-home this way, s-sometimes" I stuttered. Then I turned and began to slowly walk away. "S-so, I'll just be leaving n-"

"You're not going anywhere" he said in a venomous voice.

"G-get away from me!" I shouted on impulse, positioning myself defensively. _'Are you insane?'_ my mind shouted. _"Run!"_

"You've got some fire in ya… I like that." Then he pushed me hard against the fence and brought his face roughly to mine.

"Ow! No, stop it!" I screamed. I brought my arms to my face protectively while trying to fight him off. _'He's too strong…'_Suddenly, I felt the relief of his weight from me and the sound of something crashing into the fence across.

"Do you know who you're messing with, you bastard?" the man roared. Then he grunted in pain.

"Do not place a sole finger on this woman again." I cautiously opened my eyes and noticed the man was clear of the way. Then my eyes locked on the person standing calmly in front of me.

Furiously, the man got up and charged towards us. "Get out of my way, you piece of sh-" But then he was cut off unexpectedly. I was able to make out a swift motion of a kick towards the man's face, causing him to fly backwards and landing forcefully onto the ground. I heard the sickening sound of him spitting out blood and the clattering of a few of his teeth.

"Did I not make myself clear?" He went back into his poised stance. "If you attempt to even set your foul eyes on her once more, I will obliterate you."

With a final spit, the man slowly stood up. "Next time…" he warned. Then he limped away, vanishing into the night.

_'…What's going on?'_I thought as I fell to my legs. I held myself tightly as I began to shudder uncontrollably. Then the tears began to fall…

All of a sudden, he scooped me off of the ground, taking us out of the dark. "What were you thinking?" he said sternly, catching me off guard. I glanced up at him with miserable eyes but he continued forward. "Do you desire to be implicated under these circumstances?"

I suddenly felt angry. "W-who do you think you are?" But as soon as the dim lights of the streets illuminated his face, I was momentarily speechless.

"Do not involve yourself with my affairs, woman" he said harshly, still without looking at me.

"What business could you possibly have in a place like that?" I pressed.

He ignored my question. "I'm taking you to your residence."

I frowned. "I can do that myself." And in a second, he placed me on my feet and began to walk away. "W-wait!" I called after him. I took one step and stumbled forward. He was at my side in an instant, catching me by the elbow.

He sighed. "Stop making a fuss" Then he lifted me back into his arms. "Now, lead me to your home." I pouted for a long time before finally pointing in the direction of my apartment. _'He's so bossy!'_I thought, annoyed and he began to walk again.

While we were heading to my place, I tried my best to ignore him. But every so often, I would find myself glancing up. He always wore the same expression, impassive and withdrawn. Yet, his eyes told me otherwise; they were so expressive and full of wonder. "I can sense you looking at me" he said. I flushed like a tomato. "Is there something you wish to say?"

I crossed my arms. "I have nothing to say to you" I grumbled, looking away. _'That was embarrassing…!'_

"Strange human you are" he said before stopping in his footsteps.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"You reside here, correct?"

We had reached it so quickly. But it only took one glance and I couldn't believe my eyes. "My apartment… how did you know?" He just looked at me. Then I glared at him with rising suspicions. "Are you stalking me?"

"Do you insist on being taken back to the alleyway and forced to crawl?" he threatened.

I panicked. "No! Please! I'm very thankful! Please, d-don't…" I felt like crying again. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily before walking up the many stairs.

The feeling of relief washed over me as my front door came into view. Then unexpectedly, he stopped and placed me on my feet. I turned to him with pleading eyes but he just looked away. I calculated the distance from the door. _'Just a few steps…'_I thought. But the moment I walked forward, I knew I would probably lose my balance again.

And I did… but just as I expected too, he caught me. I bet he was trying to make me look like a fool, at least I felt like one... Even though I could feel his chest against my back and his hands on my hips, he held me firmly in place while making my heart race shamefully. *

_Her face colored in many shades of red. "Y-you should stay the night" she offered after we settled into her household._

_"That would be unnecessary."_

_"But, it's late!" she continued persistently. "I don't want you to walk in the dark and cold, alone."_

_"I am entirely capable." I looked at her with skepticism. "What is your purpose?"_

_She looked towards the floor, embarrassed. "It's the least I can do..."_

_I sighed. "Enough with the gratitude" I concluded. "I will stay for the night, if that is your wish." Her eyes were suddenly large and unblinking. "Or have you overlooked your decision?"_

_She shook her head, reddening once more. "No, please stay."_

I opened my eyes and stared into the night. I repeated the evening in my mind continuously… before turning to the woman sleeping at my side.

I could not deny that I was enticed by her… By her innocent outlook, her pleading cries, her stubborn demeanour, her mindless intuition and her courageous virtue. It was all highly… contagious. _'You are impressive, woman.'_

_She slowly walked towards me with beddings in her hand. "They're for you."_

_I took them and positioned them on the living room floor. As I went beneath the sheets, she had not stirred once. Then she began to fidget with her fingers. "Is something the matter?_

_She looked down timidly. "I-if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep beside you for the night."_

_I looked up to her. "There is nothing to fear" I reassured._

_Then her eyes met mine. "I'm not afraid" she said with certainty in her words._

Throughout the night, she had unconsciously eased her way towards me. She was fragrant and her skin was akin to velvet. I brushed away the strands that fell across her face. _'She never removes them…'_I thought as a hairpin caught my eye. Then I touched it with my fingertips.

_"Promise?"_

I looked back to the woman who was still in a deep slumber. I felt my chest constrict as I placed my lips against the bareness of her head.

And at that very moment, I was convinced.

_"See you soon" she said._


	3. Chapter 3: Awake and Dreaming

* _If I were the rain…_

_"So, when will I see you again?" I followed the voice._

_"Promise?" There were two people standing there, looking at one another._

_"See you soon." The girl hugged the boy before running off, leaving him standing alone._

_"Who are you?" I called out to the boy. He turned his head and stared._

_"I promise…" he said, reaching his hand towards me._

_Then winter fell into nothingness… before I could touch him._

"WAIT!" I screamed. My tear-drenched eyes flashed open and I breathed in, gasping for air.

"I am here, woman." But I woke up holding on...

I looked into his eyes and they were filled with concern. "T-this dream… it keeps coming back" I said in sobs.

"Dream?" he questioned.

"I… don't remember." And just like that, it would become a void. _'What just… happened?'_

"We should ready ourselves" he said simply. I hadn't realized it… but the sun made his upper body radiant. I could feel my face flush the more I stared. _'Was he shirtless the whole time?'_

"Y-yes, you're right" I said awkwardly, letting go of him. When the light dimmed from my eyes, I noticed something on the right of his chest. _'The number four?'_ Without realizing it, my hand began to reach for the black, intricate tattoo. But in an instant, his hand grasped onto mine and stopped it in its place. He stared at me before releasing his hold. Without another word, he stood up and walked away. _'What's wrong with me?' _I thought, trying to calm myself.

"Are you capable of walking on your own?" he asked as we exited my apartment.

"As long as I take it easy, I should be fine." The morning air was crisp and I could feel the chill against my cheeks. We were silent as the frozen leaves crunched beneath our feet. _'I told him I could walk by myself…'_ Then I looked at our joined hands. _'But, I don't mind' _I thought happily.

"I-Inoue Orihime" I said, finally introducing myself; that almost took the entire walk to do. He just gave me a long stare before looking back to the streets...

"Cifer" he finally announced. "Cifer Ulquiorra."

I gaped at him like an idiot. Then I turned away and blushed in disgrace. _'Humph!' _I thought, exasperated. But, I couldn't help but smile in the end.

We entered through the central doors and walked to the middle of the main hall.

"We will depart here" he said.

"Okay…" I said with a hint of disappointment. His hand slowly left mine.

At that moment, he reached for one of my hairpins while looking into my eyes. _'He's so… perfect' _I thought. Then he suddenly kissed the top of my forehead. "Orihime…" he whispered through his lips; it was an incredible feeling. Although there were people staring and gossiping around me, it felt like it was just the two of us... Then he turned and walked away.

"Orihime!" someone called. I could hear their footsteps hurrying towards me.

"T-Tatsuki" I replied, still a bit dazed. Tatsuki has been my best friend for as long as I could remember.

"Who the heck was that?" she asked as she stood beside me. I could see her eyes glaring down the hallway.

"Who?" I asked, confused. I was still overwhelmed by that kiss.

"Don't play games with me!" she said, raising her voice. "You know who I'm talking about... Who the hell was he?"

_(Click)_"O-oh that was C-Cifer Ulquiorra" I answered carefully, a bit frightened too.

I gulped as she gave me the 'I'm DEAD serious' face. Then she sighed impatiently. "We'll talk about this later."

That day, Tatsuki and I almost had every class together so I was able to tell her everything. It was kind of funny _(and scary)_to see her reactions. First, she'd be worried to death about me. Then, she'd want to punch me in the face for being so stupid… And at times, I thought she was going to go on a rampage and destroy whatever was in sight. But when I finally finished, she was rather speechless and deep in contemplation. "So, that's Cifer Ulquiorra… sort of" I said nervously.

Tatsuki made this face like she didn't want to say what was next on her mind. "Do you… like this guy?" she finally asked. The question took me by surprise more than I thought it would. "Well?" she pressed.

_'Do I like… Ulquiorra?' _I thought profoundly.

_'I had to admit… almost every day since that time, the day he caught me from falling, he has constantly been on my mind. I remembered the way he looked at me… like we've met before. But I was positive that that was our first time. Though, it felt like… I knew him too.'_

"Orihime?"

As I looked into her eyes, I started to smile. *

The glistening of her hairpins was conspicuous. "Ulquiorra" she called before taking hold of my hand.

"How is your well-being?" I asked.

"A little sore but I'm okay" she said with a smile. Her cheeks frequently had a tint of red on them, a fairly attractive quality in my opinion. "Umm, Ulquiorra, I-" she said rather timidly.

I placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "Firstly, I will escort you home. There is a matter I want to discu-"

"Happy Birthday, you bastard!" Kurosaki shouted from behind.

* "It's your birthday?" I asked, surprised. He placed a hand slightly over his face, trying to hide his frustration.

"Happy Birthday, Ulquiorra" Rukia said as she arrived beside Ichigo. Then she looked at me with an ecstatic smile. "Orihime, I haven't seen you all day!" Suddenly, her eyes flickered down. Curiously, I followed her gaze and then I blushed like mad as she was looking at our connected hands. She giggled and gave me a wink. I met Rukia in our first class of Psychology; we were partnered up to do a project together and became close ever since.

"I bet you have big plans for the weekend" Ichigo said with a sly smile.

"Not particularly" Ulquiorra answered modestly.

"Oh no?" Ichigo said with a devious tone. Then he looked at me. "Hey there, Orihime."

"H-hi, Ichigo" I replied, a bit confused by the whole thing.

"It does not concern you" Ulquiorra said, redirecting the topic back at him.

"I know, I know…" Ichigo said, rather annoyed as he rested his arms behind his head. "You don't like to celebrate your birthday, 'blah blah' and all that crap." Then he sighed. "Ever since high school, man… You should try living a little, especially today." He took Rukia by the hand. "Anyways, we got to get going. Happy Birthday." After that, they turned and left through the central doors.

While we were heading to my place, Ulquiorra's hand was uncomfortably stiff, like it held a grudge. I stayed quiet for most of the walk because I was too afraid to say anything. "So, you were born on December 1st" I said with a smile. _'But today was special.' _"That makes you a Sagittarius." He remained silent. "I'm a Virgo."

We didn't talk the rest of the way or even when we entered into the dimness of my apartment. As I untangled myself from my scarf, I tried to think of something, anything that I could do for him. _'I'm useless…' _I thought, disheartened. But the moment my scarf fell to the floor, he spun me around, taking a hold of my wrists with each of his hands.

Though it was dark, I could still see the vibrant green in his eyes. He looked deeply into mine and made sure I was lost in his gaze. It was awfully embarrassing how he could take me in like this, such a simple spell too and it drove my heart wild... He brought my hands up to his chest and started pushing me back, never taking his eyes off me for a moment. As I felt my back rest against a wall, he brought his face close to mine. The feeling of his breath made me tremble all over. While my hands remained on his chest, he released my wrists and placed his hands around my waist, hugging our bodies close. Lastly, he leaned in and our foreheads met. "Orihime…" he whispered, just like before. But the effects were all the same. "If I may?"

It took me a moment to understand the meaning in his words. "I'm yours" I replied openly. _'I'm yours' _I repeated in my mind. It came out more naturally than I expected and I meant every bit of it.

He slowly moved back and stared at me with wide eyes. Suddenly, I felt embarrassed. "T-that's if you don't mind me being of course!" The awkward giggling that followed didn't help either... But his eyes were different now; I felt them burning with desire.

As he placed a hand on the side of my head, the other tightened its hold around my waist. I could feel his fingers pressing against my hairpin. "I cannot resist any longer..."

And then, his lips were upon mine. *


	4. Chapter 4: What once was Lost

"You mentioned that you are a Virgo" I recalled.

"Yes" she responded relatively surprised. Her head was resting on my torso.

"You were born in the month of September."

She turned to look at me. "What would really amaze me is if you knew the exact date" she said with a witty grin.

I stroked her hairpin and gazed into her eyes. "I just happened to distinguish you moderately well."

She looked away, her cheeks reddening. "W-we shouldn't worry about my birthday." Then I felt her pleasant aura fall. "I didn't even get you a present…"

"There is no need."

Her eyes suddenly met mine. "But, I-" It was amusing to see her expressions vary, particularly when she was embarrassed.

Unexpectedly, she placed a hand in the focus of my chest. I took her hand and brought her fingertips to my lips. "I am content" I said between them.

I positioned her onto her back and leaned over. As she looked into my eyes, she traced my upper lip with the tip of her finger. "Ulquiorra…" she whispered. Then she took my hand and laid it in the center of her chest, above her bosom; I could feel it beating underneath.

I touched each part of her face with my lips until I could no longer feel anything else but her own.

* "I would like you to meet my older brother" I said eagerly, surprising us both.

"Older brother?" Ulquiorra questioned a bit guardedly.

Then I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him forward. "I promised that if I ever met someone, I would introduce them."

As we approached his room, I slowly opened the door. "I'm coming in, big brother." And I didn't notice Ulquiorra standing behind. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried. He was looking blankly at the floor. I walked up to him and gave him a kind smile. I linked our fingers together and he held back tightly. "It's okay" I said reassuringly. He kept his eyes down a moment longer before looking at me. Then I slowly guided him to my brother's picture.

We kneeled on the floor and placed our hands in the middle of our laps. "Hi, big brother" I greeted. "How are you? I've been well and school is fine. I've been keeping my marks up like I promised! The Culinary Club has been giving me a hard time though but I keep trying my best!"

I turned to my side and he was gazing at the photo with sincere eyes. "Brother" I said, looking back to his picture. "This is Cifer Ulquiorra." As I recollected, I could feel myself smile. "I remember the day you told me not to hurry because I would have all the time in the world. You said I would know when the time was right. And I think that time is now." My next thought made me giggle. "Though I guess that's what big brothers are for. But trust me, okay?"

I touched both my hairpins before placing my hands together in a prayer. "I'll talk to you soon" I said as I closed my eyes.

The moment my hands were on my lap again, Ulquiorra rested a hand above them. He waited before slowly standing up, taking me along. "I love you, big brother" I said, closing the door behind us.

I rested my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. "Regarding your past…" he requested humbly, taking me by surprise. "Do not feel compelled to respond." _'He's such a gentleman…'_ I thought happily. _'I should be thankful.'_

"I… I was 13 when he passed away" I began slowly. "We lived together in this apartment, just the two of us. We had no parents; at least that's what he told me. So, he raised me on his own. He worked so hard just to give me the life I have now and I wouldn't have asked for anything else."

I continued with a smile. "I remember when I first saw them in the store. I couldn't pull my eyes away and I knew I just had to have them. _"We'll get them next time"_my brother had promised. I was afraid that someone might have bought them by then but when my brother promised something, he never broke it."

"He was driving us back to the apartment. I remember it was snowing a lot too. _"Oh, I have something for you"_he said, placing a small, gift box on my lap.

_"What's this?"_I asked.

_"Open it"_he replied.

I slowly untied the bow. I didn't know what to expect as I carefully took off the lid. _"B-brother, when did you-? H-how did-?"_I couldn't get my words to come out right.

_"You're welcome"_he said with his kindest smile.

After I was done admiring them, I was finally able to say something. _"When we're home, I want big brother to help me put them on"_I said with my biggest grin, making him laugh.

But then…"

"…I woke up in the hospital a few months later. It was already late spring and the cherry blossoms were falling by then. I remember my first thought was _'Where is big brother?'_ I was really thirsty so I asked the nurse for some water. I was about to take a sip but I stopped and stared into the cup; I saw something reflecting off the surface. _"May I go to the washroom?"_I asked. My legs were completely numb so she had to help me walk.

_"Your brother had placed them there"_the nurse told me as I touched both my hairpins. I gazed at my reflection for a long time before I finally asked her…

_"Umm, where is my brother?"_" *

"I-I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra… you didn't deserve that." She was still weeping.

"Do as you wish" I said, consoling her.

"Thank you" she said into my chest. "I thought I would be alright… It's been years since I've cried like that."

I decided it was time. "I have something to show you."

* I looked around me curiously. _"Do not move"_he had commanded.

This place was strange and I wouldn't have taken a second thought about coming here; it was barren and remote. _'Why would he bring me here?'_I thought, confused. But the snow made all the difference.

"Come" he finally called. Before I could say anything, he placed a hand over my eyes and a finger on my lips. "Be silent and follow."

He guided me through this maze of his. There were obstacles, turns, and ups and downs. And then, we were still. Suddenly, he took his hand away. "Ulquiorra?" I slowly opened my eyes to find myself alone again.

But then I couldn't help but be in awe. For some reason, the snow looked so much more beautiful here. Hesitantly, I took a blind step forward. _'It's his footprint'_I thought as I felt my foot sink in.

As I followed down his path, I didn't know what to expect and I think he did that on purpose. The course gradually ended and I took the last remaining steps before standing still. On the ground in front of me laid an opened umbrella. _'What's this all about?'_I thought, picking it up. Then something caught my eye...

"What a pretty flower!" I exclaimed as I bent down to get a closer look; it was protected by a glass jar. The snow had fallen so much that there was more than an inch above it. "You must be cold" I said, wiping off the snow. "Oh, here!" I held the umbrella up, sheltering us both.

I continued to gaze at it. _'I've never seen anything quite like it…'_And then, I couldn't help but notice.

_'You look just like… my hairpins.'_

Suddenly, a shadow casted over. "Don't sneak up on people like that!" I shouted as I turned to face this person. I had been so fascinated with the flower that I didn't even consider who it might have been.

"…I find it difficult to believe still" Ulquiorra said breathlessly.

_"So, how about meeting here again tomorrow?" I asked him eagerly. I think he was confused because he just stared at me. Finally, he nodded once but I wasn't sure if he meant it. "Promise?" I peered at him with questioning eyes. And he nodded again, more confidently this time._

_"You have to prove it" I continued, hoping my own trust would eventually win me over. I closed my hand with only my pinkie extended. He looked confused again. He stared at my hand before looking back to me, waiting for an explanation. 'Does he really not know what I'm doing?' I thought a bit frustrated. I sighed and grabbed his hand opposite of mine. And then I joined our pinkies together. "There, you promised" I said, beaming all over._

_I checked the time on my mobile. 'Brother's waiting for me...'_

_I looked back to him and he was covered in snow. The sight caused me to giggle as I gently brushed it off of him. 'I like you' I thought happily to myself. 'But I'll tell you next time.' As my umbrella fell to the ground, I hugged him closely... I moved away and looked into his eyes one more time. "See you soon."_


	5. Chapter 5: Stargazers

-Late December-

_-Seconds-_

_-Minutes-_

_-Hours-_

_-Days-_

_-Weeks-_

* "So, where are we going?" I finally asked. Classes had come to an end and it was winter vacation.

"To my residence" he replied, keeping his eyes keenly on the road. "I have been living on campus."

I thought for a moment. "You must miss your family."

"I reside alone."

Afterwards, it got a little awkward. We were quiet for a long time so I just held onto his hand. "I have a confession" he said all of a sudden.

For some reason, hearing those words made me really happy. "What is it?" I asked earnestly._'He trusts me.'_

He hesitated for a moment. "My father and mother departed this life near the time of my birth and that is all I have known." _I didn't expect that..._but I listened nonetheless.

"…Existing was difficult; I committed thievery and rummaged to survive. Whenever I had the opportunity, I would slither into schools to achieve my knowledge and I became invulnerable through excessive training. My childhood was unacceptable but so was society; desperation causes humanity to do such irrational things."

I felt his hand tremble but I held it firmly. "My younger brother, his name was Jack Jaegers but he preferred the nickname 'Grimmjow'. It was given to him by 'The Espada' also known as the 'Deadly 10', a notorious gang he was once part of that ruled the slums."

"We were not related by blood but he was the one person I considered family. He and I possessed the same motive; the determination to leave the streets. We equally gained greatness together but in the end, he triumphed more so than I."

"…He took back what was mine from the trash that beat him nearly to nothing. I found him lying in a pool of his own blood." He was suddenly lost in his thoughts. _"We won…"_were his final words. In return, I told him he was a fool …He laughed until death."

I was crying.

He kept his eyes forward. "I have taught myself to harbor such emotions but I comprehend it well… a sensation so despair." He parted his hand from mine and brought it to his face. With a finger, he traced a teal stream.

_'Oh, I understand now… waterless tears and floral hairpins.'_But I was glad we could endure it together.

He parked into an enormous driveway. When we got out of the car, I was in absolute wonder. "This is amazing!" It was fancy for a 'farm house', very Victorian in design.

When we entered through the doors, it felt like I stepped into a fairytale castle. "Make yourself at home" he said as he walked passed me.

I quickly took a tour of the house and it was fit for royalty. _'Or should I say a king?'_"Have you had a thorough exploration?" he asked from downstairs.

"I'm the queen of the world!" I shouted from the top of the stairway.

He sighed with a hint of elation in his eyes. "Come, I want to show you the forest."

As we were treading through the deep snow, he took me by the hand and guided me to the back of the house. When we approached a fenced-off area, he brought his fingers to his lips and whistled.

From afar, a majestic, black creature was coming towards us from its private stable. "Cero" Ulquiorra introduced as the horse galloped closer. It stopped before him and brought its muzzle up to his hand. "I admire him quite so" he said while stroking it. The horse neighed quietly, welcoming his master home.

All of a sudden, he grabbed my hand and slowly brought it towards him. "W-wait, Ulquiorra!"

Cero quickly backed away from my sudden outburst. "She is an acquaintance" Ulquiorra said, reassuring him. As I gazed into his large, russet-colored eyes, he observed me with caution. I was hesitant too but then he gradually closed the space between my hand and his snout. Ulquiorra looked a little surprised but he was pleased in the end. "He acknowledged you fairly quickly."

I looked back to the horse and smiled. His coat was so soft and it tickled my fingers. I noticed a gray, crescent moon-shaped birthmark in the middle of his forehead. Steadily, I rose my hand towards it and gently stroked it with a finger. As I did, he closed his eyes in contentment. "You're so handsome" I complimented, stroking the mark once more.

After Ulquiorra fully harnessed Cero, he took a hold of the saddle and straddled him effortlessly. With one hand on the reins, he brought his other hand towards me. "I don't know about this…" I said uneasily.

"He insists" Ulquiorra encouraged. In response, Cero neighed and nodded his head.  
>I gave myself a minute before I took his hand and he pulled me up, seating me in front of himself. As I comfortably placed both my legs on each side of Cero, Ulquiorra wrapped an arm around my waist. It was cold but I could feel the warmth fill my cheeks.<p>

With a flick of the reins and a brush of his heel against Cero's side, we left soaring through the snow-covered fields. *

"This is incredible, Ulquiorra!" she exclaimed.

As her laughter bellowed in the wind, her hairpins glistened along with the snow powder waves that rose from Cero's hooves. We rode until we were alongside the river that flowed through these parts. We settled shortly after to allow Cero to rest. While I blanketed him, she was breathless as she stood by the riverbank.

"I've never felt so alive!" she shouted with her hands towards the sky as her voice echoed through the mountains.

"I can't believe I missed!" she cried from behind. As I molded my own, I turned to challenge her. However, she had disappeared in an instant and everything was still.

I was able to avoid her effortlessly but I still approached with vigilance. Then another was released and fortunately, I bypassed just in time. However, this attempt was unusual; it was neither from the side or even the ground; it was an aerial attack.

I looked upwards and on a branch of a towering tree; the radiance of auburn infused in the sunlight. While perched, she was sitting with an imposing grin. _'You astound me, woman…'_With the snow sphere clutched in my hand, I rushed to the tree across her. With the ease of agility, I settled on an equally elevated branch.

As I crouched into a stance, she was taunting me with the white orb settled in the center of her palm. "Are you ready, Ulquiorra?" she said with pride in her eyes.

I stared back with equivalent tenacity. "I will display no mercy."

* "I got you good" I bragged.

"Boast all you want, woman. In the end, I was victorious." Ulquiorra had wrapped Cero's blanket around us as we continued through the forest.

While the sun was setting, the temperature was dropping rapidly. "We are nearby" he said as I shivered into him. The night sky was clear and the air was freezing. The moon and the stars made the snow shimmer as the shadows began to take over.

Suddenly, I could hear the calm waves of an ocean. "A-an a-abandoned l-lighthouse?" I stuttered as the structure came into view.

I removed some of our belongings from the saddle and carried them inside. _'It's so warm in here'_I thought, relieved. Ulquiorra took the rest while guiding Cero in as well.

With a lantern in one hand, he led him to the railing of a long winding, stairway. After he blanketed Cero and fastened the reins, he gave him a gentle pat before placing a foot on the first step, telling me to follow him.

As we walked up, with my hand in his, every step we took seemed to lead us to another world. While I continued through this daydream, he suddenly stopped. He stood there for a moment before turning to face me. Then he cupped my chin and lifted it towards him. He bent forward to kiss me and I tiptoed back. "Happy Belated" he whispered through his lips.

Now, I was confused. "But it was three months ago."

"It still remains within this year."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, intrigued now. Instead of an answer, another kiss was what I got. But it was good enough for me.

He slowly opened a wooden door to reveal hundreds of stars dancing from the ceiling. As we stepped into the room, it was a dazzling display of the cosmos. "Did you do all of this?" I gasped. As I spun on my toes, the stars revolved above me.

"Grimmjow assisted, slightly" he said humbly. The light from the lantern began to illuminate the room and made the stars shine. "I have a passion for astronomy." He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "The universe holds endless possibilities."

As I kept my head towards the stars, he slowly turned me around and guided one of my hands to his shoulder. Then he placed a hand on the low of my back while holding my free hand with the other. As we got close, we began to move…

He gently placed his lips against the top of my forehead. I held my breath and closed my eyes to the rhythm of his melody…

_Before the first time he saved me, the first time he cared for me, the first time he held me, the first time his lips met mine… I didn't need this kiss to remind me again._

_I already knew that I had fallen deeply in love. _*


End file.
